Lord of the Underground series
'''Lord of the Underground series '''is an ultraviolent fighting game of Stylistic Nored created by Stylistic86. It is feature the crime fight on underground. Story Lord of the Underground A criminal boss named Osiris runs the entire criminal underworld, dabbling in drug trades to illegal arms. Lately, Osiris has invested in underground fight tournaments and establishes one himself, calling the Lord of the Underground tournament. It is in this tournament, criminals from all over the world, as well as martial artists, athletes, and any willing to participate, are welcomed to challenge themselves in a battle to the death, where the winner faces Osiris for the monetary prize. Who will succeed? Who will be destroyed? Who will be Lord of the Underground? Gameplay and Features Games * Lord of the Underground Characters Lord of the Underground Playable * Alexandra Stevenson - An FBI agent * Antonio Federici - A Capo in the mafia * Bubba Champion - A member of the infamous biker gang known as Hell's Angels * Catrina Alvarez - The daughter of cartel boss in Columbia * Danny Rivera - The most vicious member of the gang known as the Surenos * Donovan Reed - A gang lord from the slums of Kingston, Jamaica * Eddie Sakamoto - The newphew of Yakuza boss * G-Loc - A notorious street fighter * Han Hyojin - An officer in the North Korea army's Special Forces unit * Howard Newell - A member of the Black Panthers movement * Izem Ohakim - A captain of the group of bandits that belong to the Somali Pirates * Jenkins - A ruthless street fighter * Johnny Flanagan - A rebellious hooligan * Jose Miguel Ruiz - A member of the Latin Kings in the Bronx * Junior Fuafiva - An military man of Samoan descent * Malik - The son of a billionaire banker * Mikail Yeltsov - An enforcer for the Russian Mafia * Osiris - a criminal boss and the final boss of the Lord of the Underground * Ryan Andrews - a CIA Operative * Ryoko Sakamoto - The younger sister of Eddie Sakamoto * Salvador Cruz - A drug lord born of Cuban immigrants * Samantha Leung - The Hong Kong actress * Sandra Harris - A member of the Black Guerrilla Family's Atlanta unit * Suchin Rama - One of the best female Muay Thai fighters in the world * Sweet Daddy L - One of the baddest pimps to ever walk the streets in Miami * Tony Chen - One of the most feared triad bosses in all of China * Tyson Floyd - A boxer and Prize Fighter from New York City and main Protagonist * Ze - A drug lord well known throughout the favelas of Rio De Janeiro DLCs * Cletus Jamison - A well known backwoods brawler from Texas * Derek Wade - A young semi-pro basketball prospect with the hopes of making it to the NBA * Eric Duncan - An undercover cop in the narcotics division for the New York Police Department * Jean Samedi - A voodoo priest and a mystic from Haiti * Kenichi Sakamoto - The uncle of Eddie and Ryoko Sakamoto, and is one of the most feared Yakuza bosses in Japan * La Leona - A popular star in the Lucha Libre world * Mia Allyson - An underground rapper from Canada * Sid Lucius - An aspring punk rocker Trivia * The name of the fighting game is very confurse within Lords of the Underground, a hip-hop trio. Category:Franchises